gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Char Aznable
Char Aznable is one of the original main antagonists from Mobile Suit Gundam. He is the main antagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. Char was born under the name Casval Rem Deikun and is Sayla Mass' brother. He has lived under such aliases like Edward Mass and of course his name Char Aznable. He also received the nickname "The Red Comet" for his performace in the Battle of Loum in the One Year War. Char also goes by the name, Quattro Bajeena during Crypts Conflict in Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX to keep a low profile within the Earth Federation. Role in MSGoR Char is well known for piloting customized Zeon Mobile Suits Zaku II, Z'Gok, and Gelgoog sporting his red and pink color scheme. He is the son of Zeon's founder, Zeon Zum Deikun, and the brother of the Federation's White Base crew member, Sayla Mass (Artesia Som Deikun). Char is an experienced mobile suit pilot, and gotten the nickname "The Red Comet" for his performance in the Battle of Loum. Character 'Voice' The voice of Char Aznable was provided by MSGoR's creator, Nick De Leon, who also voices for Amuro, Bright, and Mirai, along with any additional male character roles. De Leon started voicing over for Char in the Tragedy in Jaburo episode but wasn't able to do it earlier because there was no availible studio at the time. De Leon uses his regular voice for Char. 'Personality' Char usually shown wearing red (likely his favorite color), and most often wears a helmet, or a pair of sunglasses to protect his identity. Char is usually found as a charming, charismatic, and passionate of a person. He's mostly found as a person filled with charisma, making him a true leader. On the other hand, he has the tendency of holding grudges against the Zabi family, and Amuro Ray. His desire for revenge defies Char by his one goal, individually killing Zabi family members as a response to killing his father. One of the most well known things about Char, is his rivalry with Amuro Ray. At first the rivalry starts out professionally with just two soldiers on opposing sides. Then their rivalry becomes more personal because of the death of Newtype, Lalah Sune being caused by an accidental jab by Amuro's Gundam into the Elmeth, killing Lalah. Both Char and Amuro have had a romantic interest in Lalah. History 'Pre MSGoR' Born as Casval Rem Deikun in U.C. 0059. as the son of the Republic of Zeon's leader Zeon Zum Deikun. He is the older brother of Artesia Som Deikun (Sayla Mass). After the asassination of his father, Casval and Artesia were relocated to earth under the names Edward (Char) and Sayla Mass. He has been living under the name until he enrolled in the Zeon Military under the name Char Aznable. 'MSGoR ' During the One Year War, Char showed great potential not only as a mobile suit pilot ace, but also as a tactician and charismatic commanding officer. After the Federations new mobile suit, the Gundam defeated all eight of his support units, he launches from the GAW Attack Carrier. However, regardless for his performance in Oregon Territory, all of his wingmen were killed by Amuro, leading to retreating. Char was pressed back into active duty once again at the behest of Kycilia Zabi. He was given command of Zeon's Mad Angler submarine squadron and was again sent out to destroy the White Base. After tracking the ship over the Atlantic Ocean, he discovered the White Base was docking at the Federation's military headquarters in Jaburo. After gathering all available forces in the area, Char personally led a large scale assault on the base using his MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type. The battle still ended in failure as few mobile suits even made it into battle before being shot down by the base's formidable defenses. Although Char personally made good progress into Jaburo he was eventually forced to retreat when he again came face to face with Amuro Ray, whose piloting skills had considerably improved since their last battle. Later in the war, Char develops a relationship with the Newtype Lalah Sune, a girl he saved from an Indian brothel. Char also develops into a Newtype himself and subsequently forms psychic bonds with both Amuro and Lalah. Char assists Lalah on numerous sorties against the Federation. During one battle Lalah had engages the Gundam with her Elmeth mobile armor. As the battle progresses Char gets sent in to back her up. He then proceeds to fight the Gundam and nearly destroys Amuro's wingman piloting a G-Fighter. However as he goes to strike down the fighter he gazes into the cockpit and notices that Sayla is the pilot. Realizing he is about to kill his own sister he quickly jets out of the way only to have his mobile suit disarmed (in more ways than one) by the Gundam as a result. As Amuro pulls out his Beam Saber he flies towards Char in order to deal the final blow. However, not wanting to see him killed, Lalah rams into Char with her Elmeth, knocking him out of the way. Although this saves him the beam saber hits Lalah's mobile armor instead of Char, killing her instantly. Returning to the Zeon fleet Char yells and cries over the death of his lover. Now having a deep hatred for Amuro, he vows to get revenge in the next battle. .]]Before the Battle of A Baoa Qu, Char would receive the prototype MSN-02 Zeong. Char and Amuro's bitter rivalry comes its peak in Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. They engage in an inconclusive mobile suit battle and then a sword duel after both lose their mobile suits. In the duel, Char manages to stab Amuro in the arm, while Amuro attempts to stab Char. Char's helmet protects him from the blow, contrary to what the majority thinks (His scar left from the fight is in fact not due to the sword, it was dealt by Garma Zabi when the two were training). Sayla runs into the room and urges both men to stop. Char realizes he's been distracted by his rivalry with Amuro and refocuses on his true enemy - his vendetta on the Zabi family. An ensuing explosion knocks them apart but Char does rush off to save his sister. After being told by a dying Zeon soldier that Kycilia Zabi, the last surviving Zabi, is escaping, Char tells Sayla to "be a nice woman" and go back to Amuro, and takes off with a bazooka in his hands. He finds Kycilia's departing ship and salutes them ("Garma, I'm sending your sister as a farewell present to join with you in hell") before firing. This one final act of revenge results in the annihilation of the ship's bridge that gruesomely decapitates Kycilia in the process. He then disappears amidst the explosion. Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX Char reappears in UC 0087 during Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX, scantly disguised by replacing his mask with a pair of large sunglasses and using the alias "Quattro Bajeena". Originally returning to Earth as a spy for Axis, things are turned upside down with the subsequent creation and rise of the oppressive Titans, causing Char to re-evaluate his objectives as he chooses to assist in leading the AEUG. This time, rather than serving as the rival of the new protagonist of the series, Kamille Bidan, Char serves as Kamille's mentor in the war against the Earth Federation's oppressive Titans military arm. Furthermore, Char becomes a trusted ally of his former adversaries in Mobile Suit Gundam: Amuro Ray, Hayato Kobayashi and Bright Noa. He serves under Bright Noa as leader of AEUG mobile suit forces. Zeta Gundam prominently portrays Char's image as a charismatic hero who is always willing to stand up and fight for the freedom of spacenoids. Outside Gundam on ROBLOX Char and Lalah made an appearance in ROBLOX Gone Wild when the two reenact Lalah's death at A Baoa Qu. They fail at delivering their part and crash on Earth at the Iron Cafe. Mobile Weapons *'MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type' - Char uses this mobile suit initially in Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX from when the White Base was descending to Jaburo and lands in North America til after the death of Garma Zabi. *'MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type' - Another One Year War mobile suit Char pilots. He used this mobile suit only during the infiltration of Jaburo but loses the right arm from Amuro's RX-78-2 Gundam. *'MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type' - The third mobile suit that Char pilots in the One Year War. He used this mobile suit from the Battle of Solomon to the first half of The Battle of A Baoa Qu when he was made vulnerable from the Gundam slicing off the right arm and close to dying until Lalah Sune takes the blow for him. *'MSN-02 Zeong' - The last mobile suit that Char uses during the One Year War. It is the first psycommu type suit that Char pilots in the second half of the Battle of A Baoa Qu. He used it by request from Kycilia Zabi to take revenge on Amuro for killing Lalah and manages to destroy the Gundam's left arm and head when he loses the Zeong's full body but the detachable head. This is the first of his mobile suits to be destroyed during battle. *'RMS-099 Rick Dias' - The first mobile suit that Char pilots in Gryps Conflict as Quattro Bajeena. He used it in the AEUG's mission to capture the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II's in Green Noa I. They've been considered the first of best original mobile suits from the AEUG and even surpassed the Titan's GM II's and Hizack's by speed and damage it can cause. They've later had the Rick Dias' mobile suits mass produced in his color scheme. Relationships Garma Zabi Despite Char's deep hatred for the Zabi Family for the murder of his father, his relationship with Garma Zabi however has been looked into plenty of speculation towards whether they were longtime friends or a romantic couple. In one case they bring up information about the difficulty of fighting the White Base, the conversation turns into a "hard" joke and then Garma says "Stop it Char, the men are watching". Another incident occurred when the two bring up their days in the Zeon Academy while Char was showering and the conversation escalates in a sexual context. After yet another battle, the two leave to handle "other matters". Lalah Sune Lalah Sune was a Newtype from the Flanagan Institute that Char took an interest in and chose to train of the battlefield. He takes some effort to stay together with her and have her watch over his battles from a distance until eventually he deploys to support her when she is in her MAN-08 Elmeth. As the story progresses it is revealed that the two have developed feelings for one another, despite the fact that Lalah and Amuro have a stronger connection as Newtypes than she and Char, this being likely both because of the nature of their Newtype resonance and the fact that Amuro is in fact a stronger Newtype than Char. When Lalah dies protecting Char from Amuro's beam saber, he is filled with grief and his obessesion to defeat the Gundam also becomes a quest for revenge, despite that it was her and not Amuro's action that resulted in her death. Following her death both Amuro and Char remain focused on her memory and the remnants of her consciousness that still remain in space. Military Career One Year War After graduating Zeon Military Academy, Char joined the military where he would be known by his nickname, the Red Comet, due to the red (argueably pink) mobile suit and the speed at which he destroyed five of the Earth Federation Forces' Megellan-class battleships at the Battle of Loum during the One Year War (which earned him a promotion of two ranks to Lieutenant Commander). Quotes Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX *"Your a good woman Artesia, you should forget about the war. Take care of yourself, cause Amuro is calling you now." - Episode 10, The Battle of A Baoa Qu Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX *"Ugh! That Newtype feeling! Is it Amuro, or Lalah?" - Episode 1, Paint it Black *"Ugh! I hear breathing! Is that Amuro or Lalah again? Huh, it can't be either one of them." - Episode 1, Paint it Black *"Those Feddies don't understand that the colonies are more fragile than Earth! I gotta make sure I don't destroy it myself!" - Episode 1, Paint it Black *"I want you guys to make sure that Gundam stays in mint condition." - Episode 1, Paint it Black Photo Gallery 369px-Lucy joins the fight char custom gundam-1-.png|Lucy from Fairytail cosplaying as Char by Nick De Leon Red Comet logo-1-.png|Red Comet Pizza (a fictional restaurant in Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX) Snapshot 20121020.jpg|Char Aznable drawing Snapshot 20121020 4.jpg|Nick De Leon cosplaying as Char Snapshot 20121020 10.jpg|Nick De Leon cosplaying as Char with Helmet and Mask Category:Characters Category:Universal Century Characters Category:Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX Characters Category:Principality of Zeon Characters Category:Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX Characters Category:AEUG Characters Category:Gundam on ROBLOX characters of Zeonic descent Category:Zeonic Category:The History of the Universal Century characters Category:NikeTube Shorts Characters Category:LGBT Category:Bisexual characters